The meloncholy of haruhi suzumiya the lost chapter
by doctor343
Summary: not good at sums, when timelord known as the teacher aka takato sakura joins the sos brigade stranger things start to happen  no romance until near the end  first try please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Melancholy of haruhi suzumiya lost chapter part 1.

chapter 1. That blue box thing.

the day started out normal, or what i would call normal, i when to the sos club room, mikuru was in her maid outfit, nagato was in the corner reading her book, haruhi was on the computer doing something that only means more trouble, everyone was there except koizumi.

kyon: *sits down* hey guys.  
>mikuru: hi kyon *give him a cup of tea*<br>kyon: thanks miss asahine.  
>"boom, wroooom wrooooooom wrooooom wroooom wrooooom, wewuwewuwewwu shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"<br>haruhi: okey everone i decided that tomorrow we're going to do a play.  
>kyon: "and i bet it's going to be exactly like the time we tried to make a movie"<br>haruhi: i'll be in charge of costumes "poor miss asahine", kyon your incharge of the script, "wow she actully gave me something that i wont mess up to do".

Kyon: ok so what is the story about?

Haruhi: i haven't thought about it yet.  
>kyon: "and she expects me to wright a scrips about it?" well we need to work on a story.<p>

Haruhi: *looks outside and sees a blue police box and grins* i got it, a play about cops.  
>kyon: and you got this sudden idea from?<br>haruhi: that doesn't matter, kyon get on you laptop and get righting.  
>"koizumi walks in the room with someone"<br>koizumi: hi every, i got some news, we have a new member, he's a new studant here also he would like to join.

Takato: Hi everyone, my name is takato sakura, i am age 16 and i would like to join the sos brigade.  
>haruhi: i'm haruhi suzumiya, sorry that i have to go right now *leaves the room*<br>Takato: did i say something?  
>Kyon: nah, she's just a nut, i'm kyon by the way.<br>takato: nice to meet you kyon *brings out a little white packet from his pocket* would you like a jelly baby?

Kyon: no thanks, let me geuss, your not exactly a normal person.

Takato: *smiles a little* define normal.

Kyon: either, alien, timetraveler or ESP.

Takato: will take away the ESP and you get a prise for geussing me.  
>kyon: an alien time traveler?<p>

Takato: yes, i'm a timelord from the planet gallifrey.

Kyon: so what is it like being a timelord, and don't say it's classified.

Takato: well, i age slowley, unless i want to age faster, and i have 507 regenerations, but i'll get into that later.  
>mikuru: wait, did you say your name was takato sakura?<p>

Takato: yes.

Mikuru: oh, well i was thinking of someone else, my name is mikuru asahine.

Takato: a pleasure to meet you miss asahine, would you like a jelly baby, go one try one, the good  
>mikuru: *takes a jellybaby and eats it thanks. <p>

takato: oh go one have the full packet i've got more in the tardis, don't forget to share, *sees nagato* and let me geuss, your that data organic interface thing, i always seem to forget.

nagato: yes.  
>takato: what book are you reading?<br>nagato: the intentions of a killer.  
>takato: you don't talk much?<br>nagato:...  
>takato: didn't think so.<br>kozumi: well i got to go now.  
>takato: seems like when i show up everyone wants to go.<br>koizumi: funny*leaves the room*. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2. The nu takatu (meant to be spelt like this, for the chapter anyway)

after koizumi left it was just me, miss asahine, nagato and this new guy, something about him seemed off, if he is a timelord or whatever he said he ages slowley, I don't know why but either way i don't trust him.

Takato: something bothering you, you can have some jellybabies if you want?

Kyon: i don't like jellybabies bu...

Takato: don't like jellybabies your more mad than davros.

Kyon: shut up, what age are you anyway you said you don't age like humans?

Takato: 120, and please don't bother me about my age, by timelord standards i am nothing more than a teenager.

Mikuru: so what does your tardis look like?

Takato: well, it's a blue police box, but i didn't lock it *looks outside and sees haruhi walking to the tardis* OH MY GIDDY AUNT! *runs outside*

So that idiot didn't like his time machine and haruhi was about to look at what she expected was a police box from the 60's luckily he managed to get to it before she did.

Haruhi: takato what are you doing?  
>Takato: oh, well, i uh, i wanted to talk to you about the sos brigade.<p>

Haruhi: ok what about it do you want to talk about?

Takato: well how do i join?

Haruhi: you just ask me and i will decide.

Takato: so can i?  
>Haruhi: i'll test you, what you got to do is make sure kyon rights a good script for the play.<br>Takato: that'll be easy.

Haruhi: *grinned evilly* but it means you both need to stay in the club room all night.

Takato: very well, i accept your test, so now that is out the way i would like to introduce myself, i am takato sakura.

Haruhi: i'm haruhi suzumiya brigade leader of the SOS brigade.

After a while of chatting away to his new boss takato walked back to the club room listening to a little pocket radio, apparently the snow was meant to be that bad some places might get snowed in, now this is where things get confusing.

Kyon: so did haruhi find out about your time machine.

Takato: nope and it was locked this whole time.

Idiot.

Kyon: so what were you and haruhi talking about?

Takato: to cut a long story short i need to work on a script with you all night

Nagato: i shall stay as well.

Takato: well, no one asked you to you don't have to.

Nagato: i shall stay as well*glares at takato*.

Takato: don't glare at me like that, i have a sonic screwdriver.  
>Mikuru: well i think i should be leaving *a snowy night, it's going to happen but i didn't think this early* *leaves in a hurry*.<p>

Takato: is something wrong with her?

Kyon: she seemed a little nervous when she saw you, something i should know about you two.

Takato: i insure you my friend i only met her today, she is a timetraveler, so she must have my future self.

Kyon: fine, so any ideas?

Takato: sorry i don't know much about script writing.

Kyon: thats weird, lightning during a snowstorm.

Takato: well today is 13 of December so it's today where the worst snow storm since the ice age happened*lights go out* well we seem to be in a fine pickle now don't we.

Kyon: so what happened during the storm?

Takato: a small earth quake, snow ins.

Kyon: great so we're stuck?

Takato: not really if i call my TARDIS here we should be fine.

The ground started shaking stuff started falling all over the place, so were we, takato banged his head off the table and a file cabinet fell on him.

Kyon: TAKATO!  
>Nagato: *picks up the file cabinet off him* he has sustained severe injuries and his right heart is punctured, he is dead.<p>

Kyon: oh my god.  
>the shaking stopped then something weird happened, the room started to get brighter and takato's body started glowing until the light was blinding then it cleared, takato was staning with both of his arms out and the bright light was yellow glowing smoke coming out of his hands and face until he let out a painful scream.<p>

Takato: *regeneration stops* oh that was weird.

Kyon: what happened, nagato said you were dead?

Nagato: he was dead, what you seen w...

Takato: upupup, i will explain, what you seen was what the timelords call regeneration, it's our way of cheating death but we change, voice, looks and personality, so what do you think of my new face by the way?

Kyon: you look the same*things always get weird around here*.

Takato: what, my regeneration went wrong, oh well no use complaining.

Kyon: what do you mean it went wrong?

Takato: i'll explain later, but for now we should get this place cleaned up, we need that script done for miss haruhi, we wouldn't want to make her angry now would we?

Kyon: your acting like nothing happened, you just died.

Takato: yet i am still here if i was dead i wouldn't be here, timelords cheat death i told you.

Kyon: fine whatever, not like it matters, i have seen some weird stuff ever since i met haruhi.

Takato: splendid, now let's get to work.


End file.
